


no time for monogamy

by random_chick



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as she has them, she can work with anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no time for monogamy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/gifts).



Alice has always been a strong woman. Even before the T-Virus bonded with her, her personality was a strong and vibrant one. So of course she is a woman who loves fiercely and whole-heartedly. She throws her heart and soul into loving -- but she is also capable of being practical, of being logical, of being pragmatic. There was a time where she might have been able to commit, might have been able to be with just one person, but that time is past.

That time is gone now, gone with the woman she used to be. In that woman’s place is a harder woman, a stronger woman, and yet a woman who lives her life knowing fear. Fear and danger and terror and what it is to be afraid that the person you love isn’t going to come out of something alive.

But just as she is different now, so too is love. When love -- or something like it -- is found, it is rare. And when it is found, it is clung to. So when she stumbles into a thing -- and that’s what they call it, a thing, because putting any more serious a name to it puts pressure on them all and they say screw pressure.

Except now, they have been through so much that they cling to each other when they can. Not literally, of course -- or at least, not always -- but very definitely figuratively. Alice is unashamed to cling to the two of them, and damn it, they are _hers_. Hers and no one else’s. Not anyone else’s they know or meet, unless it’s a talked about decision kind of thing because _that’s_ an entirely different kind of situation, and _certainly_ not Umbrella’s.

Because fuck Umbrella. They took Rain, who she thinks would have fit well into their little thing, but never got the chance. Who never even came close to making the decision for herself to become a part of it because of Umbrella’s actions.

Alice is in danger of becoming an angry, bitter woman. She knows this. But sometimes shie thinks that anything at all is better than the nothingness threatening to open up and swallow her. She refuses to let it because she is a fierce, strong, motivated woman who is more than capable of bouncing back from untold horrors, but there are times that even she would like to sit down and break down. Not cry, never cry. She has never been the kind of woman who cries. But she _would_ like to kill a few dozen people, if any of them are even still alive. Reports are sketchy at best, after all, and that’s when they hear from a person who’s heard from a person who’s heard from someone who’s escaped from hiding through sheer dumb luck.

In short, those reports are on days that happen just about never in a million years.

But Alice can work with impossibilities.

As long as she has them, she can work with anything.

She isn’t an idiot, either. She knows they aren’t only with her. She knows they’re with each other on a more than occasional but not exactly entirely regular basis, too. And she doesn’t care. Well, it isn’t accurate to say that she doesn’t care. It’s more correct to say that as long as they’re happy, she’s happy right along with them. Because there’s no room for monogamy in the zombie apocalypse, after all, and as long as everybody’s consenting then that’s the important part.

She sits in the small area that serves as a sleeping area for her at the moment and wonders if it’s worth it to try and sleep. She’s always been an early riser, something that hasn’t changed even with the advent of the zombie apocalypse. If anything, that only made her rise even earlier. After all, nobody wants to sleep in and risk losing valuable travel time where they can actually see the zombies.

Not that sleeping at night is a perfect situation, no, but it is better than some options they have. And they don’t have many.

Alice shakes her head, rakes her fingers through her hair, and quickly decides that sleep will not be any more in coming to her that night -- though it is technically already morning. And hope that she will dream only carries her so far. Because she does not dream, not very often anyway. And so she so often misses her chances at seeing those she has lost.

Rain.

Carlos.

K-Mart.

Countless others, true, but those three hurt among the most, and so she allows herself a brief moment to think of each of them. Not to mourn -- not for Rain and Carlos, who are dead, or for K-Mart whose fate is far more uncertain -- but to celebrate their vibrant lives, their willingness to fight, their knowledge that they would go down fighting and their not having a problem with it.

She is proud to have known them. Wonders if they would be happy for her. Thinks that somehow they would be.

She thinks of them each in turn, dismisses the thoughts, and somehow feels clearer. And then thinks that maybe sleep will come for the brief couple hours she sleeps every night. She will take it and take it happily. Because she and her girls -- a hilarious term of endearment if ever she’s heard one she can’t imagine _seriously_ calling them that, it sounds so frilly and they are anything but -- are apart at the moment, and dreams let that change.

She would give anything for a good dream at the moment. Not necessarily an inappropriate one -- though those are naturally always the most fun, of course -- but even just a dream of the three of them sitting together. Or, most likely, a dream of the three of them fighting the zombies together. But as long as the dream doesn’t turn ugly, she supposes she won’t mind.

Because if the dream doesn’t turn any uglier than it already is, then she figures she can really just count it as a win.


End file.
